


Feelin' Good

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is an ass man, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: The thing was, Clark was built like a semi-truck. He was impossibly large and impossibly thick. There was nothing about him that was small or delicate including his ass--or maybe especially his ass.





	Feelin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written tonight and not before the Purge(tm) but I'm still putting this a part of this series. Written from my own prompt:
> 
> Bruce coming from just eating out Clark

The thing was, Clark was built like a semi-truck. He was impossibly large and impossibly thick. There was nothing about him that was small or delicate including his ass--or maybe  _especially_  his ass. The first time Bruce had seen Clark cape-less from behind, he had been silently grateful that the suit nullified much of his biofeedback. He didn’t think the world could have handled it if Clark chose to wear his suit that way, his thick ass visible all the time.

Bruce had spent much of that evening jacking off in the shower, imagining his face between those tree-truck thighs and that meaty, muscled bottom. He had literally dreamed about Superman sitting on his face and he thought he was maybe still dreaming when it actually happened. 

The thing they had was casual and Clark wasn’t an idiot so he had definitely noticed Bruce’s obsession with his ass, but Bruce still wasn’t expecting it when Clark gently pushed him down to the mattress--even though Bruce had no illusions of being able to move out from under his hand--and climbed up to straddle Bruce’s face. 

Clark stroked his cock--thick and huge like the rest of him--and Bruce was fully prepared to take that thing in his mouth but Clark moved further up so his ass was on Bruce’s face and-- _oh_. When Bruce realized what Clark wanted him to do, his cock jumped against his thigh and dribbled precum. Clark made a breathy sounding snort when Bruce nudged his nose between his cheeks and Bruce’s cock flexed again.

“You’re enjoying that aren’t you?” Clark asked, unnecessarily, because he could tell whatever reaction Bruce was having so Bruce didn’t bother responding and it definitely wasn’t because he was slightly embarrassed by how thirsty he was. He normally had more control than this.

Bruce was working blind here, but he didn’t mind. He licked around until he found the other’s sweet little hole and felt vindicated at the slight intake of air he heard from Clark. He licked deeper and deeper until he drew a moan out from the Kryptonian while his cock continued to drool against his thigh. 

Bruce felt like he had never been this hard in his life. He thought that if Clark wanted to suffocate him with his ass and thighs--and, god, he definitely _could_ \--it wouldn’t be a bad way to go.

Eventually, Clark got impatient and began to grind down, driving Bruce’s face deeper into his crack. He was making these little high pitched grunts so Bruce continued licking, oxygen be damned. He cock twitched at every little nudge Clark made, at every little sigh and groan. He felt hot with it, like he would burst if this man never got off of his face, and he was so into it, it took him by surprise when he cock flexed especially hard and suddenly, he was coming. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, overwhelmed, but that only made him hotter. 

“Bruce--oh fuck, you came,” Clark gasped, sounding awed and there was no hiding what Bruce had just done but that didn’t stop it from feeling good, that Clark’s ass was so wonderful he had come untouched and Bruce groaned openly when Clark ground down even more into his mouth.


End file.
